La hija de Bellatrix
by LauLovegood10
Summary: Bellatrix esconde un gran secreto que solo su hermana Narcissa sabe. Después de años sin pensar en ello, su hermana le recuerda la existencia de su hija, la hija de un muggle. (Como varias personas me lo han pedido, he decidido hacer más capítulos y meter a su hija, espero que os guste :3)
1. La hija de un muggle

Bellatrix miraba con desprecio la tierna escena madre e hijo que tenía ante sí. Narcisa, su hermana, se despedía conmovida de su hijo de quince años, que estaba a punto de partir para comenzar su quinto año de educación en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-Escríbeme todos los días –le pidió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No, madre, ante todo tengo que dar buena imagen, tengo una reputación que mantener y no quiero parecer un niño mimado. Te escribiré de vez en cuando, cuando nadie me vea. –Respondió Draco secándose la mejilla con la manga-.

-En absoluto lo pareces –Ironizó su tía en tono burlón-.

Narcisa le clavó una mirada fulminante a su hermana, pero no le contestó, sino que se volvió hacia Draco, que miraba a Bellatrix con una mezcla de enfado y bochorno.

-Bueno, hijo, vete ya, que tus amigos te están esperando –le susurró la mujer como si quisiera que su hermana no estuviera allí-.

El muchacho cargó con su baúl con expresión de superioridad y se despidió con un seco "adiós" cuando salía por la puerta.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Bellatrix en tono desafiante al ver la severidad con la que la miraba su hermana-.

-No me gusta que trates así a Draco –le espetó en tono cortante, casi carente de emoción- Solo tiene quince años-.

-El problema es que tú eres demasiado blanda con él. Deberías prepararlo mejor para servir al Señor Tenebroso, ahora que por fin ha vuelto.

-¿Servirle… a él? –Se extrañó Narcisa. Esta vez sí que expresaba algo, miedo por su hijo-.

-¡Pues claro, Cissy! –Exclamó Bellatrix rodando los ojos-. Es cuestión de tiempo que Draco siga nuestros pasos. O es que acaso no quieres…

-¡No, no es eso! –respondió rápidamente alarmada-. Es solo que… Bueno, es mi único hijo y…

-Si yo tuviera un hijo me sentiría orgullosa de que le fuera de ayuda al Señor Tenebroso.

-Eso es lo que dices siempre, sin embargo no lo veo por ninguna parte.

Bellatrix abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que iban a salírsele de las órbitas.

-Como te atreves…

-Es la verdad, tienes una hija de la que nunca quisiste hacerte cargo, y todo porque es la hija de un muggle.

-¡CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDA! –Gritó Bellatrix fuera de sí- Esa bastarda está muerta para mí, y para ti también. ¡Confié en ti al contarte mi secreto, prometiste que nunca la mencionarías!

-¡Me lo contaste porque no podías confiar en nadie más, porque necesitabas ayuda y no tenías a nadie, y yo fui la única que te ayudé, con la carga de tener que criar a mi hijo cuando solo era un bebé!

Bellatrix sacó su varita y apuntó al pecho de su hermana.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Bella? ¿Vas a matar a tu propia hermana, al igual que lo hiciste con el padre de tu hija?

-Ese muggle se lo merecía –dijo la bruja en un tono más bajo, aunque con la mirada fuera de sí todavía-. El Señor Tenebroso estaba en su máximo esplendor, yo únicamente me divertía con esos sucios muggles antes de matarlos ¿qué más daba? Debían morir igualmente.

-Les lanzabas la maldición Imperius para complacer tus caprichos de mujer sin escrúpulos, y después matabas de la manera más brutal.

-Yo al único que he querido complacer siempre es al Señor Tenebroso.

-No, si ya…

-Pero no pensé que fuera a tener nada de malo. –Le cortó Bellatrix bajando la varita, sin escoria no merece nada ¡NADA! Son seres despreciables que deberían servirnos como elfos domésticos.

-Pero no previniste que pudieras quedarte embarazada de uno de ellos.

-Ciertamente fue un error lamentable. Nunca imaginé que un inmundo muggle pudiera dejarme ese engendro.

-Pues lo hizo, y lo hizo porque tú lo embrujaste. Después le hiciste la maldición Cruciatus y lo quemaste vivo.

Bellatrix dejó la mirada ausente en sus recuerdos y sonrió con satisfacción.

-Pero te enteraste de que te dejó preñada, cuando ya estabas casada con Rodolphus, así que me pediste ayuda. –Continuó Narcisa, devolviendo a su hermana a la realidad y borrándole la sonrisa de la cara-. Te escondí, cuidé de ti y te cubrí durante los meses de embarazo, hasta que nació tu hija. Pero yo me pregunto… ¿por qué no acabaste con ella también?

-Podría haberme hecho daño a mi misma –se defendió la bruja sin mucha convicción.

-Eso fue antes de nacer. Pero ¿y después? ¿No será que sentías algo por tu hija? ¿Lástima, tal vez?

-No digas tonterías, yo no siento lástima por nadie jamás. Al fin y al cabo esa niña tenía sangre mágica y no representaba ninguna amenaza. Así que simplemente…

-La abandonaste.

-Pues sí, ¿qué pasa? Es lo mejor que pude hacer. Poco tiempo después cayó el Señor Tenebroso, y cuando intenté ayudarlo a mi me encerraron en Azkabán, hasta ahora.

-Ahora tendrá catorce años, seguramente hoy empiece su cuarto año en Hogwarts. ¿No tienes curiosidad…?

-¡No! Es posible que ni siquiera sobreviviera. –Interrumpió Bellatrix, incrédula.

-Mi hijo me habla mucho de los otros alumnos de Hogwarts, especialmente de los que no le agradan. Me ha hablado alguna vez de una chica, de Hufflepuff, que se mezcla con un par de traidoras a la sangre e incluso algún sangre-sucia. –continuó Narcisa, al ver que su hermana la miraba incrédula, pero asombrada-. Yo misma la he visto… y es igualita a ti.

-¿Insinúas que esa bastarda despreciable es…?

-Tu hija, sí.

-Eso es imposible, no puede serlo, y si lo fuera…

-¿La matarías?

-No me subestimes, hermanita.

-Nunca lo hago.

-No me conviene que nadie se entere se su existencia. Nadie se enteró en su momento y no lo harán ahora. La vigilaré de cerca. Más le vale no traerme problemas, porque si no… -Bellatrix expresó tanta locura en sus ojos que hizo a su hermana desviar la mirada.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Lucius Malfoy, el marido de Narcisa, que sorprendió a las dos hermanas en un ambiente de tanta tensión que se arrepintió de haber entrado.

-¿Me he… perdido algo? –preguntó extrañado-.

-No, nada. Hablábamos de vuestro pequeñín. Esperamos que pase un buen curso en el cole. –respondió Bellatrix al instante con su característico tono burlón, para después marcharse advirtiendo que su hermana no le devolvía la mirada.


	2. Fuga masiva de Azkabán

El cuarto curso en Hogwarts había comenzado para las tres amigas. Eran un buen equipo.

Luna, de Ravenclaw, ocultaba su cara tras "El Quisquilloso" sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre la hierba. Ginny, de Gryffindor, estaba tumbada cerca de su amiga, con la cabeza pelirroja apoyada sobre sus manos y "El Profeta" abierto sobre ella, impidiendo que la luz le molestara en los ojos. Cynthia, de Hufflepuff, estaba apoyada sobre la pared que estaba detrás de Ginny, disfrutando, al contrario que ella, de los rayos de sol matutinos sobre su piel.

Cuando Cynthia bajó la vista algo la alarmó y le quitó el periódico a Ginny de la cara estrepitosamente.

-¡Eh!

-¿¡Fuga masiva de Azkabán!?

-Así es, los seguidores de Quien-vosotras-sabéis huyeron ya hace meses para volver a trabajar para él –dijo Luna, sin dejar ver su cara todavía- Lo que ocurre es que "El profeta" oculta información por orden del Ministerio, niegan que haya vuelto.

-No había leído eso –dijo Ginny levantándose para ponerse junto a la Hufflepuff y verlo bien -¡Serán gilipollas! Echan por tierra la palabra de… ¡del propio Dumbeldore!

-Y de Harry –dijo su compañera devolviéndole el periódico- Al fin y al cabo fue él el que se enfrentó a ellos y el que vio morir a Cedric. Dumbeldore le apoya a él.

-Y nosotras también –dijo Luna cerrando al fin su revista y levantándose también- ¿Verdad, Ginny?

-Bueno… sí, claro. Pero no somos las únicas. Hay mucha gente que le cree, lo que pasa es que "Estos" –levantó "El Profeta" con desprecio- quieren hacernos creer a todos que no.

El problema no es solo "El Profeta" –dijo Cynthia- El Ministerio está interviniendo de lleno en él, y no es en lo único en lo que lo está haciendo…

Las tres miraron hacia su derecha. Dolores Umbridge, la secretaria del propio ministro de magia, había empezado ese año a trabajar en Hogwarts. Impartía clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Solo habían tenido una clase con ella, pero eso les había sido suficiente para saber que esa mujer no iba a traer nada bueno al colegio.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos… -dijo la pelirroja poniéndose en marcha-.

-Espera –Cynthia la agarró del brazo- ¿Quién es esa? –señaló a una mujer que aparecía en una fotografía animada del periódico, en la que llevaba un rato fijándose. Sus amigas se fijaron en la foto y Luna leyó.

-"_Bellatrix Lestrange: la mano derecha del señor tenebroso en los días oscuros, es una de las más peligrosas mortífagas que consigue inexplicablemente fugarse de la prisión mágica de Azkabán junto con otros compañeros. Lestrange, fue condenada a cadena perpetua hace catorce años por innumerables crímenes contra muggles e hijos de muggles, y contra la tortura hasta la pérdida de juicio bajo la maldición Cruciatus contra los aurores Frank y Alice Longbottom…"_

-¿¡Longbottom!? –se sobresaltó Ginny- Esos solo pueden ser…

-Los padres de Neville –asintió la rubia.

-¿Cómo han podido permitir que se escape? –dijo Cynthia sin dejar de mirarla- Es… es…

-Es idéntica a ti –dijo Luna.

-¿¡Qué dices!?

-Hombre, hay que reconocer que os parecéis –admitió Ginny- Y creo que tú ya te has dado cuenta.

-Es posible… Chicas, creéis que podría ser…

-No digas tonterías, Cyn, lo mejor es que dejes de darle vueltas a lo de tu madre. Olvídalo.

-Pero es que… La detuvieron hace catorce años, cuando me abandonaron a mí, cuando nací. Si fuera una madre como la tuya no habría tenido ningún motivo para hacerlo.

-Eran tiempos difíciles. Pudo ser cualquier mujer perfectamente normal por falta de dinero, o por cualquier cosa.

-La verdad es que yo no te imagino siendo la hija de una mortífaga –dijo Luna encogíendose de hombros-. Pero no creo que las cosas sucedan por casualidad.

-Luna tiene razón, Ginny, fíjate en sus ojos, son prácticamente los míos. ¿Y qué me dices cuando el sombrero seleccionador dijo que tenía genes de Slytherin? Casi le tuve que suplicar que me pusiera en Hufflepuff.

-Estás en Hufflepuff porque te lo mereces, Cynthia. –dijo Luna tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Está bien –se rindió Ginny- Crees que Bellatrix Lestrange es tu madre.

-¿Por qué no gritas un poco más, que los de la torre de Astronomía no te han oído?

-Si quieres salir de dudas lo mejor es que investiguemos –sugirió Luna.

-¿Y dónde podemos investigar algo así?

-En los archivos del colegio están los historiales de los antiguos alumnos. Ella tuvo que estudiar aquí. Ahora es Umbridge la que guarda toda la documentación, no tenemos más que tomarlo prestado sin que ella se entere y…

Ginny soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-¿Os dais cuenta de lo que puede pasar si Umbridge nos pilla robando archivos del colegio?

-Robando no, tomando prestado.

-Bueno, así es más emocionante ¿no? –dijo Cynthia mirando a la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa, como pidiéndole un favor. Esta resopló.

-Vosotras ganáis. Esto me pasa por juntarme con las dos tías más locas del colegio ¿quién me manda a mí?

Cynthia la abrazó como agradecimiento y Luna las miraba sonriendo. Le divertía cada vez que sacaban de quicio a Ginny.


	3. Un buen equipo

Las jóvenes brujas comenzaron esa misma mañana, durante las clases, a preparar su plan para ponerlo en marcha por la tarde, en su rato libre, cuando Umbridge estuviera demasiado ocupada amargándoles la vida al resto de los alumnos que intentaran pasárselo bien.

Cuando llegó la hora que habían previsto actuaron. Luna llegó al despacho de Dolores y llamó a su puerta con los nudillos de la mano.

-Adelante –dijo con melosa voz desde el otro lado.

La rubia entró fingiendo tener la respiración agitada como si hubiera subido corriendo las escaleras y cara de preocupación.

-Profesora, dos chicos en el primer piso se van a enfrentar en duelo ahora mismo.

-¿Cómo es posible? Eso sí que no lo pienso permitir –dijo la mujer levantándose de su asiento y caminando aceleradamente hacia la puerta.

Cuando salió, Luna se aseguró de que la puerta no se cerrara correctamente y esperó "con disimulo" en el pasillo hasta que la profesora se perdió de vista. Apresuradamente abrió el armario del pasillo donde Cynthia se había escondido mientras la Ravenclaw montaba el paripé.

-Ya se ha ido, puedes salir.

-Vale, yo entro, tú quédate en la puerta vigilando.

-¿No puedo entrar a ver los gatitos?

-¡No!

-Bueno… pues diles hola de mi parte –dijo Luna mientras abría la puerta para dejar entrar a su amiga.

Esta rodó los ojos y entró. Echó un vistazo global al despacho, evaluando por dónde empezar a buscar.

-¿Por qué no miras en esas cajas viejas donde pone "Fichas de años anteriores"?

-¡Luna, por Merlín, no me des estos sustos! Cierra la puerta y vigila que no se acerque nadie, por favor.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y obedeció a su amiga, aunque se quedó con la oreja pegada a la puerta para asegurarse de que la Hufflepuff no tenía ningún problema con algún torposoplo, o algo parecido. Cynthia suspiró y se dirigió a hacer lo que Luna había dicho. Había cajas llenas a rebosar de un montón de pergaminos viejos y desgastados. No sabía por dónde empezar a mirar.

-Vamos, Cyn –dijo Luna desde el otro lado de la puerta- Si Bellatrix Lestrange era igual en Hogwarts que ahora, tiene que tener un historial más largo que la barba de Dumbeldore.

-¿¡Qué tienes tú que ver con mi… con Bellatrix Lestrange!? –dijo una pausada y despectiva voz a la espalda de Luna.

-¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Cómo estás?

-Te he hecho una pregunta, Lunática.

-Oh, pues… la verdad es que yo nada ¿y tú?

-¿yo? –dijo el Slytherin con cara de indignación.

-Sí ¿la conoces?

-Pues claro que no.

-¿Entonces por qué me lo has preguntado?

-Yo no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a una loca. ¿Con quién hablabas?

-Hablaba sola, ya sabes. Pensar, en alto.

-¡Mentira! ¿Es la otra rarita amiga tuya de Hufflepuff?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que estaba hablando, Malfoy?

-Me interesas tanto como tus estúpidas paranoias, Lunática. De hecho no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí con… tigo. –Draco la miró con desprecio de arriba a abajo y se echó a andar, furioso, como cada vez que tenía un encuentro con Luna, sintiéndose estúpido a la mínima palabra que cruza con ella.

-¡Eh, adiós, Draco!

-¡Vete a fumar hierba! -dijo el rubio ya casi al final del pasillo sin darse la vuelta, haciendo un gesto obsceno con la mano como despedida.

Cynthia, que lo había estado escuchando todo desde el despacho con el corazón a punto de estallarle, había sacado un montón de documentos de las cajas, hasta que por fin, cuando se hubo ido Draco, encontró unos archivos con el nombre de Bellatrix Black.

-¡Qué idiota soy! –se dijo para sí misma.

-¿Va todo bien? –dijo Luna desde el otro lado.

-Ya lo he encontrado. No me extraña que no lo encontrara. Está todo por orden alfabético y yo la estaba buscando por su apellido actual, pero ese es el de casada ¿entiendes?

-¿Y has encontrado su nombre de soltera?

-Sí, estoy segura de que es ella…

En la primera hoja de ese archivo estaba la ficha de la mortífaga con su foto incluída. Prácticamente era la cara de Cynthia, con el pelo más oscuro y la mirada más fría, pero no había duda que era ella.

-Pues date prisa, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Cynthia se guardó los pergaminos de Bellatrix en la mochila que llevaba preparada y volvió a meter el resto de los documentos en las cajas, intentando que no se notara demasiado que alguien había estado hurgando dentro.

-¡Au!

-¿Qué?

-Me he cortado un dedo –dijo Cynthia chupándose el dedo pulgar, que estaba sangrando por culpa de un pergamino guardado apresuradamente.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, ya está. –la Hufflepuff dejó las cajas donde las había encontrado y corrió hacia la salida, donde se reunió con Luna. –Vamos, tenemos que bajar ya.

Mientras tanto, en el primer piso…

-¡Le juro que ha empezado ella, profesora! –protestaba Blaise enfadado. –Weasley me ha intentado hacer un maleficio a traición y como es lógico, me he defendido.

Ginny negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y cara de inocencia.

-Profesora ¿de verdad me cree capaz de hacer tal cosa? Lo que pasa es que le gusto desde que me conoció y ya no sabe qué hacer para llamar mi atención ¿no es mono?

-¡Ya está bien los dos! O dejan ahora mismo de comportarse como un par de niños pequeños o… o…

En ese momento aparecieron sigilosamente a las espaldas de Umbridge Cynthia y Luna, haciéndole a Ginny señales mímicas exageradas para indicarle que el trabajo ya estaba hecho.

-Hmm… ¿sabe qué, profesora? Le perdono, sé que en el fondo es un buen chico –dijo la pelirroja acariciándo la cabeza a Blaise.- No sea muy dura con él, yo debo irme.

De este modo la Gryffindor se marchó dejando al chico estupefacto con la profesora y al resto de alumnos riéndose por lo bajo.

-Vamos a mi sala común –dijo Cynthia cuando Ginny se hubo reunido con ellas-.

-No, allí podría vernos cualquiera –intervino la pelirroja.

-Yo conozco un sitio donde nadie nos puede ver –dijo esta vez Luna.

Las dos chicas se miraron con escepticismo y la Hufflepuff se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, vamos –dijo Ginny.

Y así, las tres amigas se dirigieron al escondite secreto de Luna.


	4. Te están investigando

Últimamente la Mansión Malfoy estaba menos silenciosa de lo habitual. Con la llegada de Voldemort, se estaba convirtiendo en el cuartel general de todos los mortífagos, por lo que, para desagrado de los Malfoy, se veían obligados a abandonar su vida de hogar para servirle únicamente a su señor.

A Narcissa solo le consolaba el hecho de que Draco estaba en Hogwarts y no tenía que aguantar toda esa situación. Era como si estuviera aislado, pero eso no era del todo cierto. Draco no era tonto, sabía lo que ocurría, aunque no conociera todo lujo de detalles. Además se comunicaba con su madre mediante lechuzas todas las semanas. No tardó en relatarle los extraños acontecimientos que había presenciado frente al despacho de Dolores Umbridge, cuando descubrió a Luna Lovegood hablando con "alguien" sobre su tía Bellatrix.

Bellatrix… era el mayor problema de Narcissa. Era el único miembro de su familia de soltera al que todavía guardaba algo de afecto, más que nada por la unión que mantenían por diversas causas. Cuando la señora Malfoy escuchó los detalles de la historia de su hijo decidió contárselo a su hermana, ya que conocía la gravedad del posible peligro al que se estaba exponiendo. Últimamente Bellatrix se comportaba con menos control que de costumbre, así que Narcissa aprovechó uno de los escasos momentos que se quedaban a solas en uno de los estudios, cuando, sin levantar la vista de un libro en el que fingía estar muy interesada, sin cambiar su expresión facial y sin dar ningún tipo de emoción a sus palabras, como solía hacer muy a menudo, le soltó:

-Alguien te está investigando desde Hogwarts.

Bellatrix, que estaba recostada en un sofá de piel negra en medio de la sala con una copa de whisky de fuego en la mano a punto de llevársela a la boca, la bajó y miró a su hermana sin pestañear.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Alumnas de cuarto curso. Draco vio a una de ellas. Hablaban de ti mientras fisgoneaban. Alguien te está investigando, Bella.

-De cuart… ¿¡Unas mocosas están metiendo las narices en mi vida!? ¿¡Pero quién!?

-¿Recuerdas la muchacha de la que te hablé cuando Draco partió?

A Bellatrix se le desorbitaron los ojos.

-La bastarda… -susurró.

-Sí, la otra chica que vio mi hijo era amiga suya.

La mortífaga se incorporó y estampó con furia la copa de whisky de fuego contra el suelo.

-¿Crees que sospecha que tiene algún tipo de relación de sangre conmigo?

Narcissa dejó el libro sobre la fina mesa de madera y miró a su hermana, alzando las cejas.

-Tú lo crees así ¿no?

La morena guardó silencio.

-A decir verdad parece una copia exacta de tu persona.

-¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que puede pasar si se descubre algo? –Bellatrix se había levantado del sofá y comenzó a caminar agitadamente de un lado para otro.

-Claro que me doy cuenta, por eso te he informado de lo sucedido, de otra manera no me importaría ni la mitad de lo que me cuenta mi hijo.

-¡Se suponía que todo debería marchar como si esa bastarda no existiera!

-Pues parece que ella no piensa lo mismo…

-Muy bien –dijo Bellatrix, de repente más calmada.- Si la niña quiere armar jaleo yo la haré callar a mi manera.

-¿Es que piensas matar a tu propia hija, Bella? ¿Ni siquiera para eso tienes escrúpulos?

-¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta ella? ¡Tú lo sabes! Draco te lo cuenta todo.

-Este fin de semana tienen una salida a Hogsmade…

-Perfecto. –dijo la mortífaga con una risa malévola.

-Ándate con ojo, hermanita.

-Te lo prometo, Cissy… -y después de imitar una falsa sonrisa angelical salió del lugar para prepararlo todo.


	5. Soy el fruto de una psicópata

-Bueno, ¿dónde está ese sitio que decías, Luna? Aquí no hay nada.

-Claro que lo hay, pero tiene que aparecérsenos.

A la respuesta de La Ravenclaw, Ginny miró a Cynthia, que dio vueltas a su dedo sobre su sien, dando a entender que su amiga estaba loca.

-Un sitio para escondernos… Necesitamos un sitio para escondernos… -susurraba Luna, caminando de un lado para otro por el pasillo.

De pronto, una gran puerta se apareció ante las chicas. La rubia, con cara de satisfacción corrió hacia ella y la mantuvo abierta para dejar paso a sus amigas.

-¿A qué esperáis? Es aquí.

Ambas, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, reaccionaron y entraron rápidamente en la sala. Luna cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-La descubrí hace poco. Mi libro de pociones desapareció misteriosamente, y necesitaba uno si quería entrar a clase. Así que cuando bajaba de la torre de Ravenclaw pensando en qué podía hacer, apareció esta sala, y ahí estaba el libro. Aunque a decir verdad, ahora es diferente…

-Vaya… debe ser porque esta vez necesitabas otra cosa –dijo Ginny-. Fíjate, este sitio es perfecto para investigar tranquilamente ¿verdad, Cynthia?

La Hufflepuff se quitó la mochila lentamente y se quedó mirándola.

-Vamos, estamos contigo.

La chica asintió, sacó todos los documentos que había conseguido extraer del despacho de Dolores Umbridge y se sentaron en un pequeño corro. Cogieron los documentos, con la ficha de Bellatrix Black y su foto adjunta, en primer lugar.

-_Bellatrix Black_ –leyó Cynthia, y se aclaró la garganta- _Alumna de quinto curso. Slytherin. Sangre pura. Delito: insultar cruelmente y escupir a una compañera de su mismo curso por ser descendiente de muggles..._

-Aquí hay otra. –dijo Ginny cogiendo otro viejo pergamino-. _Delito: Se encontró a su compañero ensangrentado, casi inconsciente. La alumna reconoce su culpabilidad y defiende su razonamiento diciendo que él "se metió con quien no debía..."_

_-_Merlín –dijo Luna pasando hojas- Cada una es peor que la anterior.

-¡Eh, Cynthia! ¿cómo es tu varita? –dijo de repente Ginny después de leer algo.

- Nogal, corazón de dragón y 29 centímetros.

-Es casi idéntica a la suya, solo que algo más corta.

-Joder… ¡Es mi madre. Esa maldita loca es mi madre!

-Bueno, puede que todo sean casualidades –dijo Luna en un intento fallido de consolar a su amiga-. Muchas casualidades.

-Ginny, dame el periódico. El que leímos esta mañana –dijo la chica con voz grave y el ceño fruncido.

La pelirroja se lo tendió sin decir una palabra.

-Aquí está –continuó, posando el dedo sobre la columna que hablaba de la mortífaga- Dice que fue condenada a cadena perpetua en Azkabán el mismo año en que yo nací, cuando _Quien-vosotras-sabéis_ todavía andaba por ahí suelto.

-Buf… -dijo Luna arqueando las cejas-. Pues a saber entonces de dónde has salido…

-¡Luna, por Merlín, un poquito de tacto! –la reprendió Ginny con cara de enfadada.

-No, tiene razón. Soy… -pero no pudo continuar hablando por las ganas de llorar que la inundaron, así que se limitó a hundir la cara en sus manos y quedarse en silencio.

-Vamos, no te pongas así –dijo la Ravenclaw, acercándose a ella y poniendo la mano sobre su hombro, intentando reparar su comentario-. Todo esto no cambia nada. Es el pasado. Tú sigues siendo la misma de siempre.

-Sí, pero… llevo toda mi vida intentando saber de dónde vengo, averiguar quiénes eran mis padres… Tal vez me tuvieron que abandonar por una causa justa, o quién sabe… pero ahora que lo sé... Merlín, soy el fruto de una psicópata, seguramente fui un estorbo para ella y me desechó como un elfo viejo –y dicho esto, las lágrimas terminaron por brotar de sus ojos mientras sus dos amigas se miraban sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

-Venga, Cyn… -dijo Ginny acariciando su pelo.

-No te pareces a ella –Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla mojada- Al menos no por dentro.

-Eh ¿sabes qué día es hoy? –dijo la Gryffindor, acordándose de repente.

-¿Viernes? –dijo la Hufflepuff levantando lentamente la cabeza.

-Sí, pero no es un viernes cualquiera, mañana es el día de la salida a Hogsmade ¿recuerdas? ¡El día que llevamos esperando desde que empezó el curso!

-¡Hala, se me había olvidado! –dijo Luna echándose la mano a la frente.

-Ostras, ¿ya es mañana? –dijo Cynthia sin decidir cómo reaccionar. Lo cierto es que llevaba todo el curso con unas ganas tremendas de ir.

-Sí, mañana salimos a primera hora –dijo la pelirroja- Eso te animará, ya lo verás.

-¡Vamos a prepararlo todo! –la rubia saltó ilusionada.

La Hufflepuff sonrió débilmente y se puso en pie, haciendo que todos los papeles sobre Bellatrix que tenía sobre su regazo cayeran al suelo revueltos.


	6. Las tres escobas

Bellatrix, utilizando a Draco como guía para saber cada movimiento que se daba en Hogwarts, se las ingenió para presentarse en Hogsmade, el pueblo donde los chicos irían a pasar el día, sin ser descubierta.

Los jóvenes magos llegaron a eso de las 9:00 a la plaza del pueblo, donde se empezaron a dispersar. La mortífaga, que estaba oculta bajo una capa negra en un callejón oscuro, pudo ver a Cynthia, acompañada de las dos traidoras a la sangre, separarse de la muchedumbre y caminar animadamente en dirección a Las Tres Escobas.

Draco se acercó a su tía, tal y como habían quedado la noche anterior.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? –preguntó el Slytherin con expresión seria, intentando ocultar el temor que le producían las macabras ideas de su tía. Esta solo le explicó la parte del plan que le incumbía directamente a él.

-Me encanta venir a Hogsmade –dijo Ginny desparramándose en una de las sillas de Las Tres Escobas-. Tanto tiempo metida en el castillo creo que me va a volver loca.

-¿Ya estáis hablando de mi? –Luna apareció con las tres cervezas de mantequilla que había ido a pedir a la barra y las dejó sobre la mesa. Sus amigas rieron ante el comentario-.

-Hmm… esto está de muerte –dijo Cynthia probando su bebida.

-Pareces más animada –comentó Luna al ver el nuevo humor de su amiga respecto al día anterior.

-Sí, bueno, ya no me preocupa tanto lo de…

-Oh, mierda… -la interrumpió Ginny con cara de pocos amigos-. Mirad quién viene por ahí.

-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo, Draco Malfoy? –dijo Luna al ver que el rubio se había acercado a la mesa de las tres amigas.

El chico lanzó una mirada asesina a la Ravenclaw, e ignorando su pregunta, se dirigió a Cynthia.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?

-¿Conmigo? –la Hufflepuff parecía desconcertada-. No voy a enrollarme contigo, Malfoy –dijo provocando una carcajada por parte de sus amigas.

-Por favor… es importante –el chico realmente parecía preocupado, así que Cynthia decidió comportarse cordialmente con él por una vez-.

-Está bien… -dijo con pereza- Chicas, esperadme aquí, enseguida vuelvo ¿vale?

Las dos amigas, no muy convencidas de dejarla sola con _él, _asintieron.

-Bueno, ya estamos solos –dijo Cynthia mientras caminaban, ya fuera del establecimiento.

-Tengo que enseñarte algo, tú sígueme.


	7. El trato

Cuando llegaron al callejón oscuro donde Draco la guió, la bruja empezó a desconfiar de él más que nunca.

-En serio, Malfoy, dime ya lo que quieres o me largo de aquí.

-¿Y por qué tanta prisa… hija? –se oyó decir a una aguda voz de mujer entre las sombras, quien se quitó la capucha de su capa, dejando ver su pálido rostro.

-¿Be… Bellatrix? ¿¡Bellatrix Lestrange!? –Cynthia no daba crédito de lo que veían sus ojos-.

-¿Puedo irme ya? –preguntó Draco con la mirada clavada en el suelo. No sabía lo que iba a pasar allí, pero estaba seguro de que no quería presenciarlo.

-Largo –dijo su tía sin dejar de mirar a Cynthia. El chico salió de allí al paso más rápido que pudo.

-Pensé que me llamarías "mamá" después de todo el esfuerzo que has hecho por meter tus asquerosas narices en mis asuntos.

-¿Cómo has sabido…? –pero la estridente risa de la mortífaga interrumpió a la niña.

-A mi nadie puede ocultarme nada, querida, soy Bellatrix Lestrange, aunque bueno, a estas alturas tú sabrás mejor que yo quién soy ¿no es así?

Cynthia notó cómo se le aceleraba el pulso, pero trató de controlarse. Estaba intentando encontrar posibles salidas, pero se percató de que la mortífaga tenía la varita en su mano, preparada para cualquier tipo de movimiento. Palpó con disimulo su propia túnica "¡Maldita sea!" pensó. Su varita no estaba allí, seguramente Malfoy se la quitó sin que se diera cuenta. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que eso pasara? Respiró hondo y dio una explicación lo más calmada posible que pudo.

-Solo intentaba averiguar de dónde vengo. Creo que, por lo menos, tengo ese derecho –explicó sin mirarla a la cara-.

-¡Por supuesto, por supuesto que tienes ese derecho! –dijo fingiendo en su voz una falsa dulzura-. De hecho, voy a contarte cómo te engendré de tu sucio padre muggle.

-Yo no…

-¡No me interrumpas! –dijo alzando la varita y haciendo que un fuerte golpe invisible se estampara en la cara de su hija. Esta se llevó la mano a la fuente de dolor y no dijo nada.

Bellatrix se lo contó todo: lo de la maldición Imperius con los muggles, lo de su embarazo secreto bajo los cuidados de Narcissa, lo de cómo quemó vivo a su padre muggle hasta la muerte, lo de cómo la abandonó tras su nacimiento, olvidando su existencia por completo…

-…para que ahora vengas tú, brujita de tres al cuarto, a poner en peligro mi reputación y los secretos que tanto me ha costado guardar.

-¿Reputación? ¿qué reputación? ¡Pero si eres una maldita loca! –Cynthia la miraba con los ojos desorbitados (una expresión heredada de la propia Bellatrix) después de escuchar toda su historia.

-¡Crucio! –gritó la mortífaga apuntando con su varita a su propia hija, que cayó al instante al suelo, gimiendo y retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Tú no eres quién para decirme lo que soy o lo que no soy, maldita bastarda! –siguió dejando salir de lo más profundo de su ser su maldición favorita, aprovechando para insultar y despotricar sobre todo lo que odiaba.

Antes de que la magia se le fuera de las manos, guardó su varita con cara de satisfacción, y ya más calmada se agachó frente a su hija.

-Dime… hija ¿qué debería hacer ahora? Sabes demasiadas cosas…

-Para ser tu hija prefiero estar muerta –afirmó Cynthia convencida.

-Ya, lo que imaginaba… -se irguió y empezó a caminar a su alrededor-. Pero no, no voy a matarte. Para que veas lo buena que soy… voy a darte una oportunidad única.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó la Hufflepuff con un hijo de voz.

-¡Vas a ser mortífaga como mami! –dijo Bellatrix con un entusiasmo similar al de una madre que le anuncia a su hija pequeña que van a ir al parque de atracciones.

-¡Eso jamás, prefiero morir!

-Qué mal educada te tengo… Bueno, está bien, si no quieres unirte a nosotros morirás, pero también tendrán que morir tus amiguitas, las traidoras a la sangre esas… -hizo una mueca de asco-.

-¿Ginny y Luna? ¡No te atrevas a tocarlas!

-¿Qué no me atreva…? -Bellatrix rió-. Me estás dando una excusa para deshacerme de un par de asquerosas traidoras –otra mueca de asco- ¿y crees que no me voy a atrever?

-Eres una…

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices –interrumpió la bruja apuntándola con su varita- Mira, podemos hacer las cosas mucho más fáciles –dijo intentando poner un tono dulce de repente-. El Señor Tenebroso acaba de volver… Sí, sí, el cuatro-ojos decía la verdad –dijo sin darle mucha importancia al ver que Cynthia abría la boca, sorprendida, para decir algo-. Bueno, el caso es que necesitamos refuerzos, ya que perdimos a bastantes mortífagos cuando él cayó. Tú dejas Hogwarts, yo te doy una perfecta vida llena de lujos como puede ser la de servir al Señor Oscuro… y dejo vivir a tus amiguitas. Y a ti, claro ¿Trato hecho?

Cynthia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era demasiada información para ella, estaba tan mareada que tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar. Pensó en Ginny y Luna, pensó en Hogwarts… Miró a su madre a los ojos por un instante, y simplemente asintió.


End file.
